


Game-changer

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>There's so much that changed the night before, really, everything did. And he's in no rush to go back. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game-changer

**Author's Note:**

> In reaction to this photo...  
> 

It’s too early to be walking into the studio, no one but the crew will be there yet and arriving at that hour will raise eyebrows. He leans back in the seat and sighs, knowing that he’ll get chastised for not having slept, but he couldn’t, he wouldn’t. It wasn’t for lack of trying, but every time he closed his eyes it felt like he was falling.

Not for the first time, he sneezed his way through the kitchen until he found the antihistamines that he’d left there before. Not for the first time either did he rummage through the kitchen for coffee that he bought on the most recent grocery trip.

He shifts in the seat, parked a few blocks from the studio, the discomfort making itself known. He’s not quite sure how he’s made it without feeling it while driving, but now he definitely _knows_ , not allowed to _not_ remember because he feels it with every single move. Leaning back a little, he relieves the pressure of the seat on his ass. It doesn’t quite work that well, so he lifts a leg higher, sliding further in the seat until he’s on the edge of the seat, with his calf leaning on the rolled down window.

“Fuck it,” he mutters to himself and moves the leg until it’s out of the window.

That’s when the memory of the night before hits him again. How his leg was pushed back in almost the same position as he was laying on the familiar bed, naked and exposed, gasping for air. He remembers the fingers ghosting over the inside of his thighs, down to his hard cock.

He remembers Chris letting his eyes slide from Darren’s face down his chest to his legs, lingering that little bit too long on the hip area.

_“Are you sure?” Chris asked quietly again._

_Darren nodded arching up into the touch of Chris’ fingers and held his breath. He felt every brush of the fingertips, yearned for the touch the moment Chris’ hand moved away, shivered when Chris reached down with slick fingers covered with lube._

_“OK,” Chris muttered, “relax, babe. I’ve got you.”_

_Those words were just enough to make him relax the way he needed to if he wanted Chris to continue. And fuck, there was very little he wanted more in that moment than to feel Chris’ fingers skim across his rim and gently, slowly, mind-blowingly slip past the muscle and... inside.  He felt the friction immediately and clenched around Chris’ finger, earning himself a hushed “sssh, easy” from Chris._

_“Don’t... don’t stop, please,” Darren gasped, “please please please don’t stop.”_

_“I’m not,” Chris replied, “not unless you want me to.”_

_Darren’s head shook vigorously, because Chris stopping was the_ last _thing he wanted in that moment, his brain repeating “more, more, fuck please more”. It was around then that their eyes met and Darren couldn’t look away, knowing that Chris was checking more for his discomfort of a mind change than anything else. He didn’t care_ why _Chris was looking at him, because having their eyes locked made it feel more intimate than what the rational part of his brain told him it was._

He breathes through the memory, remembers how _not_ strange it felt for Chris to have his fingers inside. Sure, they’d fooled around before, there had been kisses and make outs in their past. There was that one memorable hand job on the tour bus when they couldn’t, somehow, find two separate bunks and ended up sharing one. There was the experimental blow job that Darren fumbled his way through, curious about how it felt to have a cock in his mouth. That one time, Chris laughed his way through it all, teasing Darren about the label that he’d landed himself with.

_“Your management should see you now,” Chris smirked, “on your knees, taking me like you can’t breathe without it, being such a good boy.”_

Darren remembers that as the moment that his mind changed, shifted into a place he never thought it would go. That moment, looking up at Chris and seeing what his mouth can do, what Chris’ cock felt like in his mouth, made him first wonder how it would feel somewhere else. He didn’t say anything, at least not until last night. Last night when he was getting ready to go to the stupid event that neither of them could get out of, looking into the mirror as he was fixing his tie. That was the first time he whispered to his own reflection everything that he was tempted to ask Chris for. It ended up being the reason he indulged in the free drinks at the event a little too much, gathering up courage to say the words.

_“You’re fucking beautiful, Colfer,” he whispered into Chris’ ear halfway through the after-party, “it shouldn’t be legal, really.”_

_“You’re drunk, Darren,” Chris laughed when Darren leaned his whole body into Chris, “why is it that you need to get drunk to say things like this?”_

_Darren sobered up at those words, slipped away and didn’t walk back to Chris until later, when he had a bottle of water empty in his hand and his head was a lot clearer._

_“I don’t need to be wasted,” he told Chris with a completely serious tone, “you’re gorgeous, not like you need_ me _telling you that.”_

_There were curious looks, Chris’ multiple questions if Darren knew what he was saying, Darren’s repeated affirmations and eventually a cab drive to Chris’ place._

He doesn’t remember how their clothes came off, that one part is a blurry haze in his mind, he only remembers that one moment he was standing right behind Chris at the front door, hands gently squeezing Chris’ narrow hips, the next they were on the bed, naked. He shifts at the memory again and hisses as the seat hits the spot that’s... not quite painful but definitely uncomfortable.

_“You’re going to hurt tomorrow,” Chris tried to protest when Darren finally managed to say what he wanted, “are you sure?”_

_“Chris, please,” Darren pulled Chris closer, “Please. I want you, it’s not just a spur of the moment thing. Please, I want you inside me.”_

_“I just don’t want you to regret anything.”_

_“I won’t, I promise.”_

He’s keeping his word, there’s no regret in his mind when it comes to that, only that he had to leave in the morning, that they’re still... whatever they are, but he’s not sure what to do next. He can, whenever he moves, feel the memory of the night before, remembers how it felt to have Chris finally slide inside.

_Chris had taken his time, stretched Darren with unwavering patience, keeping the eye contact steady, never glancing away from Darren’s face for more than a few seconds._

_“Chris please,” Darren eventually got to the point of begging, “please, I’m ready, I fucking need you, now!”_

_“Okay,” Chris breathed out heavily, “okay then.”_

Darren lets his forehead drop on the knee that’s pretty much in his face and his hand falls between his legs, fingers skimming over the denim that stretches across his ass. He still feels it, clenches around nothing while the memory of Chris sliding slowly inside crosses his mind. Even just the memory of Chris holding him down against the bed and stopping once he was fully inside sends a shiver down Darren’s spine and he feels the twitch that his cock gives. It’s still a little oversensitive, but it doesn’t seem to be making a difference. He knows he can’t turn around and go back, but he knows he wants to, craves the feeling of being so full already.

_“Are you okay?” Chris asked as he stopped, hips flush with Darren’s, arms shaking with the strain of holding himself up._

_“Fine, perfect, need you to move though,” Darren replied, “I’m pretty sure there’s supposed to be moving involved.”_

_“Ass,” Chris smirked._

_“You love it.”_

_“Your ass? How could I not? So pretty and willing and open,” Chris whispered, his voice lower than Darren was used to._

_“Fuck, Chris,_ please _,” Darren stuttered the last word because Chris pulled out a little and pushed his cock straight back in, faster than the first time._

_“Still straight?” he asked Darren with a mocking tone._

_“Clearly,_ fuck _, not quite,” Darren’s eyes rolled back at the thrusts, “definitely not, no, fuck, please don’t stop.”_

_“Not planning to,” Chris said with finality and then leaned down, his tongue sliding into Darren’s mouth as he continued fucking into him with a steady rhythm._

_It didn’t take much longer for Darren to feel himself nearing the edge, helped along by the friction of his and Chris’ stomach rubbing against his cock. Combined with the way it felt to have Chris fucking him without hesitation, Darren let himself fall, barely managing to keep kissing Chris as the orgasm hit him harder than he remembered._

He knows he’ll be uncomfortable all day, at the very least. Knows that he’ll feel the ghost memory of Chris inside him whenever he sits down in make-up, in wardrobe, on set. But he can’t bring himself to care. The only clear thought in his mind when he finally starts the car again and drives towards the studio is “What the fuck am I going to do next?”

It’s one question that he doesn’t have an answer to, one that heavily depends on what Chris wants to do. Somewhere at the back of his mind, Darren hears his heart beat and hopes that Chris is up for a repeat of last night... and more.


End file.
